


Life's a Beach

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armin gets to see the ocean, Awkward Flirting, Erwin tells lame jokes, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hotel Resort, Romance, Sexual Content, Spying, Summer Vacation, levi is mysterious, lifeguard eren, summer job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your best friend Sasha convinced you to take jobs at Sina Resort and Spa during summer vacation.Get ready for an interesting summer.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's a Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are starting your first day of your new summer job with your best friend Sasha. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I really felt like writing some fluffy humor and this happened. I just needed some comfort after the recent manga chapters :( So I hope you enjoy some fluff, cheesy jokes and awkward romance.

You get out of Sasha's car and stretch before walking around to the open trunk to retrieve your suitcases. Sasha is already unloading both yours and her luggage onto a cart. 

You have both just arrived at the location for your jobs this summer:Hotel Sina Resort and Spa. Sasha had convinced (dragged) you here after endlessly going on about how much fun it was last year for her and how she wanted you to be there too since you were best friends. She also casually threw in that there were several "hot" guys employed at the resort with an exaggerated wink. That's all you needed to hear. You were in.

You decided that after a stressful last semester in college that maybe a summer fling or romance would be fun. You hadn't had a boyfriend since freshmen year in college. A tropical beach setting complete with shirtless tan handsome men sounded really good right now. 

You are brought out of your trance by clothing hitting you in the face. You scowl and glare at Sasha who is smirking. "What the hell Sasha?!" You shout at her while picking up what you assume to be your work uniform off the ground. "You were drooling,(f/n)."

She raises an eyebrow "Care to share what made you comatose for a full minute?" You feel the redness forming on your cheeks . "Just wondering about the guys that will be working here." You say softly with a dopey smile still on your face. Sasha grins wide. "You won't be disappointed, trust me." She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively and you both burst  into  laughter.

 

* * *

Standing in front of the mirror with Sasha in your shared room for the summer, you both looked each other over in your new uniforms.

All employees wore the same white polo shirt with the resort logo and tan shorts that came to the knee, with the exception of the lifeguards,the hostess and  the servers at the resort's restaurant.

The restaurant servers wore black vests with white collared shirts and black pants. The Hostess, Krista, would wear a variety of classy, sophisticated dresses being lucky enough to not be confined to a set uniform. The lifeguards wore swimwear with the resort's logo since they resided by the pool during their work hours.

The guys usually went shirtless, Sasha had been quick to add to which you playfully punched her arm. "Sasha, I'm not interested in guys just because they have a hot body, you know, they also have to have some intelligence jeez!" You chide. Sasha rolls her eyes. "Whatever you say (f/n)." She smirks. 

* * *

 

You and Sasha finally enter the lobby of the resort trying to navigate the large print out map you were given. Both of you were to meet with the resort's owner, Mr. Erwin Smith before you officially started your jobs.

You were a little nervous but Sasha assured you that Mr. Smith was really cool as long as you followed the resort's rules. The only downside was his really lame jokes. A smirk crosses your face when she mentions this. Her face gets serious. "I'm serious, no matter how bad it is make sure you laugh." She then resumes her usual cheery disposition and keeps walking. 

You walk quickly to try to catch up to Sasha, who has the map and decided to cut across the pool area to get to the office faster. 'For a lazy person, she sure is fast' you think to yourself as you rush along. Suddenly you hit a wall and are drenched with freezing water. You shriek at the sudden chill. When you open your eyes, you realize the "wall" you hit was actually a tanned chest of a very handsome and very flustered lifeguard who is clutching an empty bottle of water and is just as embarrassed as you are. "Oh my god, I am so sorry!" He says sincerely as his concerned eyes look into yours. His eyes almost make you melt. He has the most gorgeous eye color  you have ever seen.

A fascinating mix of blue and green, a perfect complement to his dark brown hair and golden skin. Too bad you look like a drowned rat right now you think sadly to yourself. You smile weakly. "Oh no, it's my fault, I wasn't paying attention." You say trying to find something to dry off with. "I'm Eren." He says holding out his hand. You shake it nervously. "I'm (f/n)." You reply. 

You hear a loud laugh as another lifeguard, a tall blonde guy, appearing from behind him playfully claps the brunette on the back. "Look at that Jaeger, already making the girls wet for you!" He cackles at his own joke while the both of you turn bright red. 

The laughter is short lived as a petite yet muscular blonde woman stalks over carrying a towel. She elbows the tall man in his stomach causing him to double over. She hands you the towel and says, " I apologize for Reiner, he's a pig." She sighs and introduces herself "I'm Annie." You smile. "Thanks Annie, I'm (f/n)." You shiver and quickly excuse yourself so you can quickly change into a dry uniform.

You make a quick text to Sasha on your phone, glad that you had put it in your back pocket today so it wasn't damaged by the water and explained the situation and asked her to cover. She agreed and you slid the phone into your pocket and hurried on.

Unfortunately luck is not on your side today and you are nearly knocked off your feet and your towel drops when you bump into yet another guy. Except this time you receive a deep scowl and an annoyed glare.  

This man is definitely not an employee you realize nervously.He is dressed in a tight fitting dark gray dress shirt and dark pants. He's a bit short but definitely has a commanding attitude about him. He stares at you with narrowed slits of silver.

You quickly blurt out, "I'm so sorry sir,are you hurt?" He looks at your shivering wet form and smirks. " No, but watch where you're going clumsy brat." He chuckles " Pink, nice choice." You are completely confused by his comment until you follow his gaze and notice your pink bra is now visible through your wet shirt. You now having hit the peak of embarrassment just grab the towel off the ground and run back to your room praying that things will surely get better from here. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this as much as I liked writing it! Just a fun, light hearted read :) Get ready for some really bad jokes from Erwin next time lol


End file.
